An Imperial Heist
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Questsde:Die (geraubten) Schätze Aht Urhgans Captain Wildcat Badge |items= Runic Key Vigil weapon See items required for individual objectives below |title= |repeatable=No |reward= |previous=Promotion: Captain |next=Duties, Tasks, and Deeds |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough * This is the first of several quests specifically involved in the upgrade of Mythic Weapons. * After receiving Captain Wildcat Badge walk into Salaheem's Sentinels. The quest cutscene will begin when you reach the second ramp. * Obtain a Runic Key and a Vigil Weapon dropped from any NM in Nyzul Isle Investigation, and then trade the Nyzul Weapon of your choice to Abquhbah. **Trade the weapon you want to do the Mythic weapon quest for. **Abquhbah refuses to accept weapons if you do not possess a Runic Key. **If you have previously completed a Mythic weapon, you must first receive your original weapon back from Abquhbah. It sounds scary, but it's okay, you already finished it. * You receive three objectives, requiring that you defeat or already have defeated certain Notorious Monsters: **To Purge a Beastking **To Demolish a Chariot **To Banish an Archfiend *** Note: To receive credit for defeating these monsters, you must acquire the title. To Purge a Beastking * In various Aht Urhgan Areas, defeat the three beastman leaders: ** Gurfurlur the Menacing in Halvung. (Troll Subjugator) *** Note: You also need to team up with someone who has Bracelet of verve or farm a Moblin Oil and trade it to the ??? on map 1 of Halvung, before farming the 3 keys from the lower maps. ** Gulool Ja Ja in Mamook. (Shining Scale Rifler) *** Note: Before making your way to Map 2, make sure to farm the Mamook Silverscale Key from Mamool Ja Frogman or Mamool Ja Diver near the northern pond on map 1 of Mamook. ** Medusa in Arrapago Reef. (Gorgonstone Sunderer) *** Note: If you enter Arrapago Reef from I-6 in Caedarva Mire it will put you closest to the Lamia Idolater, which drop 2 of the 3 keys needed to open the door. * If you obtain the titles before starting An Imperial Heist, they count towards this quest in advance. ** Defeating them in Besieged does not count. To Demolish a Chariot Remnants Permit for each Salvage boss |title=''Comet Charioteer'' Sun Charioteer Star Charioteer '' ''Moon Charioteer }} * In Salvage, defeat the boss of each area: ** Long-Bowed Chariot in Bhaflau Remnants. (Comet Charioteer) ** Armored Chariot in Arrapago Remnants. (Sun Charioteer) ** Battleclad Chariot in Zhayolm Remnants. (Star Charioteer '') *** Note: This NM does a move which can do 4,400 damage. A pet job is recommended. ** Long-Armed Chariot in Silver Sea Remnants. (''Moon Charioteer) * If you obtain the titles before starting An Imperial Heist, they count towards this quest in advance. **Defeating these NMs in Salvage II does not count for this quest. To Banish an Archfiend Rossweisse's feather Grimgerde's feather or Siegrune's feather One of the following: Helmwige's feather Schwertleite's feather or Waltraute's feather One of the following: Ortlinde's feather Gerhilde's feather or Brunhilde's feather ' |title=''Elite Einherjar }} * To access Odin you must defeat at least one NM in each "wing" of Einherjar. ** If you have received Rhapsody in Azure from completing Rhapsodies of Vanadiel Mission "The Lost Avatar," you can do one Einherjar per earth hour. * In Einherjar, proceed to Odin's Chamber and defeat Odin. (Elite Einherjar). * If you obtain the title before starting An Imperial Heist, it counts towards this quest in advance. ** Defeating Odin Prime does not count. Completion *Speaking to Naja after starting the quest gives you the option to have Naja review each of the three objectives (Chariots/Beastkings/Odin) with you. After you complete one of the three objectives, she no longer offers it as an option for review. Until one category is complete, however, she does not acknowledge any sort of progress. You do not need to currently have the title (or titles) in order for Naja to be aware that you have defeated an NM. * Once you have defeated all eight NMs, return to and speak with Naja Salaheem. ** If you had already beaten all 8 NMs before flagging the quest, simply speak to Naja Salaheem immediately after receiving your objectives to complete the quest. Notes *When replaying the cutscenes for this quest at Tsih Kolgimih, you are given the option to choose which weapon is turned in, or to "randomly fork one over."